1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating surfaces of wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers, wherein one or more treatment fluids may be recovered from within a closed process chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to various surface treatment processes such as etching, cleaning, polishing and material deposition. To accommodate such processes, a single wafer may be supported in relation to one or more treatment fluid nozzles by a chuck associated with a rotatable carrier, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717 and 5,513,668.
Alternatively, a chuck in the form of a ring rotor adapted to support a wafer may be located within a closed process chamber and driven without physical contact through an active magnetic bearing, as is described for example in International Publication No. WO 2007/101764 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,531. Treatment fluids which are driven outwardly from the edge of a rotating wafer due to centrifugal action are delivered to a common drain for disposal.
Conventional rotary chucks that are adapted to be driven without physical contact through a magnetic bearing, expose both sides of a wafer to the process chamber ambient, which the present inventors have discovered can give rise to various disadvantages.